Fricción
by vickyng
Summary: Ren se quedó en silencio, analizando la foto que le tendían. La mano le tembló ligeramente al reconocer quién era. One Shot. Rape. Shounen ai. Supernatural. Semi AU. ¡Reviews!


One shot. Un PWP? cuyo único fin es mostrar un rape extraño, nada más.. Rape y Lemon no explícitos. rape RenLyserg. Shounen ai HoroRenHoro. Eh… Semi AU. Si alguien no gusta de las parejas ni del lemon, no lea. Dejo el reiting "T" –Aún no me acostumbro a eso, para mí es PG-13-, por su propio juicio. Si considera que no está bien puesto, por favor me avisa y lo cambio, en vez de denunciar. Shaman King no me pertenece. Trama adulta, claro.

---

_**Fricción.**_

Se sentó a esperar pacientemente a que llegaran. No era ni tarde, ni temprano. Era solo que estaba solo, en medio de ese club casi desierto, esperando pacientemente. Bebió lentamente de su vaso, sin mucha preocupación. Apoyó la mejilla en su mano, con aburrimiento, sin prestar mayor atención a la música cabaretera de ambiente. Solo seguía, débilmente, el pulso con el pie.

Podía sentir el suelo pegajoso y sucio a sus pies con disgusto. A su alrededor, la luz tenue le permitía ver a una pareja cogiendo descaradamente en el recodo de una pared. No le dio mayor importancia, y pegó otro trago a su vaso.

Miró su reloj, hastiado. Era la hora precisa, y esos bastardos aún no asomaban la nariz. Terminó su vaso de un solo trago, y se preparó para marchar. Justo en ese momento, entre el humo que parecía natural del lugar, y pisando las tablas podridas, entraron.

-Ren, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho…

-Cállate y habla rápido.

Con una sonrisa, el tipo se sentó en la mesa, mientras le traían una cerveza. Quien le acompañaba hizo lo mismo, solo que totalmente serio, mirando con ojos afilados al chico. Claro que Ren no le hizo mayor caso. El hombre sonriente sacó un cigarrillo, que encendió con pereza, mientras que el otro recién llegado solo tuvo que mirar al mesero para que éste entendiera su pedido.

-¿Y no nos vas a preguntar cómo nos fue?

-No.

-¡Pero qué malo eres! Mira, nosotros venimos llegando de un viaje largo y _cansador_; de hecho, _muy _cansador…

-No quiero detalles de tus relaciones¿Vale?

-¿Quién te dijo que te los daría? – Le respondió con una sonrisa

-Horo-Horo, concéntrate. –Dijo el hombre serio, mirando el techo con exasperación.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo Fausto, ya voy hacia el tema. –Mientras iba hablando, la mirada de Horo se ensombrecía. Sacó, entonces, una fotografía de su chaqueta- Este es.

Ren se quedó en silencio, analizando la foto que le tendían. La mano le tembló ligeramente al reconocer quién era. Miró fijamente a Horo-Horo, como sin creer lo que veía. Su compañero, sin embargo, mantenía los ojos bajos, y parecía a punto de hablar a cada instante, sin lograrlo.

-Ese es Lyserg, Ren. Aunque claro, tú ya lo sabes. Como entenderás, nos han pedido que cumplamos lo más pronto posible, y como el crear una relación tarda mucho tiempo, decidimos darte este trabajo a ti, por ya conocer a Diethel y todas sus costumbres – Le dijo Fausto, con su mirada calma como siempre.

-Fausto… No sé si sea buena idea darle este trabajo. Tú sabes, quizás sea conveniente enviar a alguien más, aunque sean menos las ganancias… No podemos arriesgarnos a que falle.

-No. Yo lo haré.

-Muy bien. Esta misma noche parte tu vuelo.

Los tres se sonrieron, aunque detrás de sus miradas se notaban sentimientos totalmente contradictorios. Justo a tiempo, llegó el mozo con tres cervezas. Con suavidad, chocaron sus vasos, brindando por esta nueva misión.

-Tu vuelo parte en tres horas. Más vale que seas puntual.

-Entonces me voy.

-Ren¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No es necesario, Horo-Horo. Nos vemos en tres meses.

-Hasta tres meses.

-Adiós, Fausto.

-Adiós.

Los otros dos _casi _hombres se quedaron sentados, Horo-Horo fumando lentamente su cigarrillo, como sin darle importancia. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Ya me voy. Otra escenita de celos como esa, Horokeu, y estarás fuera. Ya lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Adiós, Fausto.

¿Cómo lo había notado su jefe? No tenía idea. Pero, al parecer, el pedir que no le dieran el trabajo a Ren había sido muy obvio. Lanzó un suspiro, y empezó a llevar el pulso de la música con su pie, golpeando el suelo pegajoso. Apoyó sus codos en el vidrio ennegrecido de la mesa, apoyando su frente en las manos. En el recodo de la pared, la pareja se volvía a acomodar la ropa.

---

Se mordió el labio, nervioso, mientras abordaba el avión. Sabía porqué le habían dado a ese chico, pero parecía que, detrás de todo, habían intenciones de ponerle a prueba.

Pero a Ren Tao nadie le ganaba. Aguantó la respiración mientras el avión comenzaba a ascender. Se acomodó en su asiento, mientras se preparaba a un viaje largo. Muy largo. Miró la fotografía de Lyserg otra vez. Estaba muy grande. Hace años que no lo veía. Su trabajo no le permitía tener una vida social muy buena.

Miró a su alrededor. El avión estaba casi vacío. Al parecer, en los últimos años, con los avances de la ciencia, había bajado el trabajo en Europa. Vio un par de asientos más adelante a Anna Kyouyama, una especie de "amiga". Se acercó con paso ligero, y se sentó a su lado.

-Anna.

-Ren.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Berlín. ¿Tú?

-Londres.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Lyserg.

-¿Lyserg?

-Sí.

-¿El que nosotros conocimos?

-Sí.

-Te están poniendo a prueba.

-Eso mismo pensé yo.

-¿Crees que podrás…?

-Por supuesto. Soy un profesional, no lo olvides.

-Lo tengo claro. Te tiraron una difícil.

-¿Y el tuyo?

-Nadie conocido.

Guardaron silencio, cada uno recordando a Diethel, el pequeño inglés que conocieran en la infancia.

-¿Horo-Horo sabe? – Cortó de pronto el silencio Anna.

-Sí. Figúrate que fue el mismo descarado el que me informó.

-Qué cínico. Qué cruel. Por eso es que te gusta¿No?

-Por eso es que me encanta, Anna, por eso, y porque es el mejor en la cama, y porque nunca ha podido tocarme.

Los dos sonrieron, sabiendo que lo que decía Ren era la verdad. Nadie superaba a Horo-Horo en las misiones. Por eso es que había logrado escalar tan rápido en solo dos años, el mismo tiempo que el chino y que Anna llevaban allí.

No es que tuvieran una relación de cualquier tipo. En el fondo, sabían que, si pudieran, se amarían. Aún así, se juntaban de vez en cuando a pasar un buen rato, sin que los superiores supieran. Eran mejores amigos. Muchos sospechaban que ocurría algo entre ellos, pero nadie lo había logrado confirmar . Y es que no era posible hacerlo. Por su naturaleza, por su trabajo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a involucrarse en algo más. Y es que sabían que si lo hacían, les sería imposible separar lo emotivo de lo sexual.

Ren sabía que si los descubrían, Horo-Horo terminaría su ascenso, a menos que dijese que lo veía como objeto. Y el chino estaba seguro de que Horokeu no dudaría ni un segundo en afirmar eso.

---

"Anna duerme. Debe ser duro para ella hacer esto. Siempre fue una mujer tan moral. Diablos, pobre. Se ve destrozada en su rostro.

Lyserg. Dios. ¿Qué recuerdo de ti? Casi nada. Sólo me acuerdo que, pese a que no me gustabas -siempre te encontré demasiado frágil e infantil-, sentía una extraña atracción por ti. Casi me hiciste perder la cabeza con lo mucho que me atraías. Si no hubiese sido yo, me habría acostado contigo de inmediato. Por suerte, las cosas cambian. Y ahora te iré a ver.

Diablo. Estoy tan emocionado..."

---

"**Lyserg, abre la ventana.**

**Lyserg, a que no sabes quien soy. ¡Despierta!. Es Ren Tao."**

**¡Ah!**

Media noche. Sudor frío. Despertó, gritó. Sueño, sueño desde el pasado. Ren Tao. Sollozó. Se cubrió la cara. Dolor en su pecho. Ren Tao, amigo. Ren Tao... Muerto.

**¡Paf!**

Corazón helado. Ventana abierto sola, golpe pared. Viento, se dijo. Respiró. Calma, respira, Lyserg, no es nada. Fantasmas no te harán nada. Trataste con ellos durante años, hasta que ellos se murieron. Entonces se acabó la venganza, el torneo, y la cacería de Hao para ti.

Ponerse de pie. Piernas temblando. Cerrar la ventana de golpe. Correr la cortina. Apoyar la frente. Frío glaciar del cristal. Silencio de ciudad dormida. Respirar profundamente. Luz de la luna en su rostro. Respirar. Respirar, Respirar

**Hola, Lyserg.**

Girar horrorizado. Ren Tao. En su cama. Sentado. Temblando piernas. Mandíbula desencajada. Sonrisa cruel. No parece un fantasma. Se ve material, tangible. ¿Qué está pasando¿Me estaré volviendo loco? No ha cambiado nada. Está vestido como solía hacerlo.

Silencio. Cobarde. Ren. Observar. Temblor en su corazón.

**Ren...** -Logró hilar las letras con dificultad- **Tú... estabas muerto.**

**Mi querido Lyserg -**Ren se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia él- **¿No te alegras de verme tanto como yo a ti?**

Repentino, ciego. Cuerpo tibio presionando el suyo helado. Aliento tibio chocando contra su rostro agotado. Estático, congelado de miedo. Ojos hipnóticos pendientes a los suyos horrorizados. Sus piernas temblando. El calor de la cercanía. Cada vez más cerca. Presión. Respiración en su cuello. Turbación. Manos frías.

**¡No!**

Cayó al piso. Se levantó. Enfado, Ira. Temblor de piernas. Tengo que salir de aquí. ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? Puñetazo en su mejilla. Ren Tao. Serio. De pie ante él. Ren Tao.

**No me vengas con estupideces, Lyserg.**

Levantado. Lanzado. Cama. Almohada. Ren Tao mirándolo desde los pies. Serio. Horror. Terror.

**¿Por qué? **-tartamudeó.

**Porque vengo a matarte. Y los shamanes morimos de una forma muy especial. Nos arrancan la vida los dioses de la muerte. Y yo soy uno de ellos. De ahora en adelante, nadie te escucha. Nadie te puede salvar.**

Ren Tao cayendo sobre él. Ren Tao arrancándole la ropa con furia. Ren Tao mordiéndole la oreja. Ren Tao amarrando sus muñecas al borde de la cama. Ren Tao susurrándole historias de los dioses de la muerte al oído. Ren Tao rasguñándole el torso. Ren Tao recordando viejos tiempos. Ren Tao lamiéndole el cuello.

**Es tu inocencia, Lyserg, lo que hace que me descontrole, que te desee. Tu fragilidad. No es nada personal, no es que te quiera. Es que me excita que seas tan sumiso a la vida, y que siempre estés pensando que eres un idiota. **

Y mientras hablaba, Ren se sacó la camisa y se desabrochó los pantalones. Lo miró unos segundos, y al ver que el pequeño lloraba, mordiendo histéricamente su mordaza, sonrió.

**Nunca pensé que te haría esto, Lyserg. Digo, sí lo pensé muchas veces. -**Se acercó a su oído, para susurrarle. El aliento viciado golpeando su oído.- **Demasiadas, tal vez. Pero nunca creí realmente que lo haría. Lamentablemente para ti, pequeño, esta noche no terminará bien.**

Desde su altura, recorrió con la punta de los dedos el pecho desnudo de Lyserg, fijándose en cada sensación de desagrado que aparecía en el rostro del pequeño, cubierto de lágrimas. Subió las manos a su rostro, arañando todo a su paso.

Acarició con cuidado las mejillas, para luego...

**Paf.**

Acarició con cuidado la zona recién golpeada.

**Paf.**

Lamió con sumisión el lugar que iba enrojeciendo.

**Paf.**

Rió frenéticamente al sentir cómo se movía, intentando escapar, el chico que conoció en vida.

**Esta noche, pequeño Lyserg, yo seré tu amo. Y ruegues lo que ruegues con tu carita de niño inocente, no te dejaré ir.**

Ren Tao, manosénadolo de pies a cabeza. Ni en su peor pesadilla, las cosas hubiesen sido así.

Ren Tao, desnudándolo, y besándole hasta el último centímetro de piel.

Y Ren Tao, toda la noche.

Y el pobre Lyserg, llorando, y ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando, solo dejándose hacer.

Pero aunque no lo dijese, detrás de toda la rabia que sentía, de todo esa estupefacción que le hacía sentir como una rata, había un cosquilleo en su ombligo, una suerte de placer morboso de ver el rostro serio y sudoroso de Ren Tao, vivo aún, golpeándolo y tirándoselo con violencia. Solo que Lyserg jamás lo admitiría.

---

Ren se lanzó a su lado en la cama, y encendió un cigarrillo. Soltó la mordaza, pero lo dejó amarrado. Lo miró de reojo, y se levantó a mirar por la ventana. Ya aclaraba la noche. Aún no salía el sol.

**Lo siento, Lyserg. No fue nada personal. Solo es mi estilo. Y es lo que debe pasar para que alguien pueda morir.**

El silencio. El pequeño inglés, destrozado, volvió a romper a llorar, sin hacer el menor ruido. "Me prometiste que nunca me harías daño, maldito mentiroso. Cuando estabas vivo, lo hiciste". Sus muñecas estaban destrozadas de tanto batallar. Su espalda le dolía de tanto curvarse intentando alejar al otro de sí.

Ren se giró, mirándolo con lástima. No se arrepentía; no era de ese tipo de gente. Solo le daba pena que, incluso después de lo que había pasado, el pequeño Lyserg no pudiese dejar de ser la víctima.

Se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama, y dejó caer la ceniza al suelo. Acarició la mejilla del inglés, pero éste inmediatamente giró el rostro. Con rabia, Ren lo golpeó. Luego, como disculpas, volvió a acariciarlo. Esta vez, el chico se dejó.

**Te contaré un pequeño secreto, Lyserg: Ahora te voy a matar. Tú no te convertirás en un dios de la muerte. Solo vas a morir. No tengas miedo. Esto te va a doler un poco. Pero no te preocupes por el qué dirán. Mañana tu cuerpo aparecerá impoluto. Has muerto de un paro cardíaco.**

Ren se colocó el cigarrillo en la boca, y cogió de su pantalón el cuchillo destinado a destrozar el pecho de sus víctimas. En ese momento, el chiquillo comenzó a gritar, e intentar zafarse nuevamente entre lágrimas.

**Shhh, tranquilo. Para tu paz, muchacho, te diré que Anna y Horo te envían sus saludos. Y para distraerte, te contaré otro secreto: Me gusta mucho Horo-Horo. Sí, sí no ha pasado nada entre nosotros -**El cuchillo danzando al rededor del pecho blanco, haciéndolo temblar de terror, acariciándolo, sin hacer más que pequeñas líneas rojas de las que ni sangre salía. Su pecho que subía y bajaba descontrolado-**, pero estoy seguro que al volver pasará. -**La punta hundiéndose en el pecho ahora rojo, separando la carne lentamente- **Aunque no permiten las relaciones entre nosotros... **- los gritos de Lyserg eclipsando su voz – **Estoy seguro que esta vez harán una excepción, considerando lo buenos que somos en nuestro trabajo -**La sangre tiñendo las sábanas arrugadas- **y, aunque no lo hagan, de todas formas podríamos simplemente follar¿no? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que sentimos **-y la vida de Lyserg que ya se acababa.

El brillo de los ojos desesperados finalmente se apagó. Con una sonrisa triste, Ren se levantó de su lugar. Le cerró los ojos al muchacho, y besó por última vez sus labios destrozados. Apagó el cigarro que durante todo el acto casi sagrado había pendido de su boca en la cama del chico. Se secó el sudor frío, cayó de rodillas al lado de la cama, y lloró, abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo. Lo cubrió de caricias, le pidió perdón mil veces, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, se rasguñó a sí mismo, prendió otro cigarrillo, se lavó la cara. Se vistió, apagó su cigarro en la pared, y se fue.

---

Horo-Horo estaba nervioso. Prendió el quinto cigarro de la noche, y votó con suavidad el humo por entre los dientes. Su pierna se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de la música, mientras observaba con morbo a dos putas besándose en una esquina mientras se desvestían.

-¿Qué tanto ves?

-¡Ren!

-Ajá. ¿Cómo estuvo tu descanso?

-Pues nada mal. Necesitaba recuperar energías después de la última misión. Y a ti¿cómo te fue?

-Bien.

-¿No fue difícil?

-¿Esperabas que lo fuera para mí? Sabes que no dejaría que mis sentimientos influyeran en mi trabajo.

-¿No te dio lástima usar tu método de "no seduzcamos a nadie, solo violemos" con el pequeño Lyserg?

-Soy un profesional, Horo-Horo.

Sonrisa. Una mano atrayendo su rostro por delante de la mesa. Sus labios atacándose fieramente. El sabor del cigarrillo. La sonrisa socarrona del ainu.

-Sí, un profesional que acaba de romper las reglas de su trabajo.

-Sí, y que lo hizo luego de matar a uno de sus amigos.

-No te queda moral.

-A ti tampoco.

--- ---- ----

Me gusta jugar con los narradores.

Me gusta el rape, lo asumo.

Me gusta escribir angst.

Me gusta el tema de la muerte.

Me gusta una niña.

Me gusta recibir reviews.

¿Te gusta leer? Pues si te gusta hacerlo¿por qué no me das a mí también en el gusto?

Ajaja, la pesada... Y eso. ¿Comentarios, comentarios?

**¡Reviews!**

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
